Special Missions (BMC)
Special Missions, or Special Tiles in Bloons Monkey City are similar to normal tiles, with some differences. Each mission has a specific terrain, and are often harder than normal tiles. For some missions, this can include earlier appearance of rushes and strong bloons, as well as stricter tower limitations. These tiles cannot be replayed at leisure as they do not appear in the Tracks inventory. Some special land can be required in order to build special buildings like the Superior Adhesives Factory. Building or moving something else on these terrains (e.g. a Dart Monkey Hall) will give the player a warning message. However, it will still allow the player to do whatever action they wanted to do. Special Mission List BMC (Both cities) and BMCM * MOAB Graveyard: The player must pass 3 rounds of MOABs, BFBs and ZOMGs respectively with 30,000 starting cash. Round 1 comprises 10 MOABs, Round 2 is 6 BFBs, and Round 3 has 2 ZOMGs. Upon completion, the player is rewarded with $1250 city cash, 750 XP and 5000. There are three MOAB Graveyards on a Bloons Monkey City map. *'Phase Crystal:' 26 rounds must be passed while bloons have twice the speed. The crystals in the middle have the Bloon Annihilation ability. The terrain is required to build the Crystal Fusion Array (to research the Ray of Doom). There is only 1 Phase Crystal terrain on the map. *'Shipwreck:' The player must pass a harder bloon attack with the help of four whirlpools in the track with the ability to suck bloons to them, like Bloonchipper's Supa-Vac. All towers and upgrades, except for the Monkey Buccaneer and its upgrades, cost double cash (e.g. Ninja Monkey costs $1,000 instead of $500). A total of 2 Shipwrecks will appear. *'Sticky Sap Plant:' Two Sticky Sap Plants have glue around them which slows down bloons. Each one also has the Sticky Sap Plant Ability to glue all bloons in the screen with Corrosive Glue, similar to the Glue Striker Ability. The player must use these to complete 22 rounds. There is also less money per pop earned in this mission (only one-third of normal). The terrain is required to build the Superior Adhesive Factory (which unlocks the Glue Striker). Upon completion, the player is rewarded with $1000 city cash, 500 XP and the Extra Sticky Substance Special Item ( 50 if completed once). A total of 2 Sticky Sap Plant missions will appear. *'Wattle Trees:' The player must pass 25 rounds with only Boomerang Throwers at their disposal. A free one is given every 3 rounds. Upon completion, the player is rewarded with $1000 city cash and the Enchanted Boomerang Special Item ( 50 after completion once). Altogether, 2 Wattle Trees tiles will appear on the Bloons Monkey City map. *'Consecrated Ground:' The player must pass 10 rounds with only Monkey Apprentice and Super Monkey with 30,000 starting Cash on a map like Main Street in BTD5 The terrain is required for Temple Complex Building (which unlocks the Temple of the Monkey God). Only 1 Consecrated Ground will appear on the map. *'Tranquil Glade:' The player must pass 25 rounds of only Camo Bloons with only Dart Monkeys, Sniper Monkeys and Ninja Monkeys. Upon completion, the player is rewarded with the Ninja Scroll Special Item. Only 1 Tranquil Glade appears on the map. *'Glacier:' The player must pass 25 rounds with bloons at half the speed but providing only half the cash. Completing the Glacier awards the Shard of Everfrost Special Item. There are 2 Glaciers for the player to complete in total. BMC only (Bloon Dunes) *'Sandstorm:' The player must pass 18 rounds of tricky bloon rushes with the help of the Sandstorm ability, which takes down layers of bloons over ten seconds. The rounds progress without stopping, similarly to Monkey V Monkey attacks or Apopalypse Mode in BTD5. The track is a zigzag going downwards, with the bloons moving slower to the right and faster to the left. There are at least 2 Sandstorm tiles that appear. *'ZZZZOMG:' Players must pass one round consisting of one ZOMG with their original starting cash. Over the course of the round, players earn 500 cash approximately every 5 seconds, giving you approximately 10,000 - 12,000 more cash than their starting cash depending on how fast they destroy the ZOMG. There are at least 2 ZZZZOMG tiles that apear. *'Dry As A Bone:' The player starts with two 2/2 Banana Farms, but gets no cash from popping bloons. The Rainstorm ability is available and causes the Banana Farms to emit a burst of bananas that give you a cash boost. There are at least 2 Dry As A Bone tiles that appear. BMCM only *'Engineer Rescue': There are 5 Engineers that are trapped in cages along the path. Your job is to free at least 1 of them (or defend them all). It costs $450 to free each one and each one can be placed as a free tower. Engineers disappear if bloons touch them, and pop themselves, if you haven't freed them. If you do not free at least 1 Engineer and all Engineers are gone, it's instant Game Over. The highest bloon rank is ceramic. *'Bloonprint Hideout': The Blueprint of the Bloonchipper is located in this hideout. There are 12 rounds and every bloon in each round is the same. Be warned that there is a MOAB at the finale. No Camo, Lead, or Regen Bloons appear here. Bloons split paths and are symmetrical paths. *'Submarine Alliance': There are 4 1/1 Subs defending a broken 2/4 Sub. Your job is to repair it for $8000. There isn't much land or track in either direction and there are 15 rounds, so good luck. There's a ZOMG at the end, hence the urgency to repair the 2/4 sub, but there are also MOABs in the way. Bloons travel towards the broken Sub at the middle with 2 paths. Also, the ZOMG is not the only bloon in round 15. Many said this is the hardest tower mission in BMCM. When reaching round 15, you should get correct timing to destroy the ZOMG otherwise you will lose. Before update 1.1, your starting cash was the same as your city level default. On update 1.1 and above, you had your starting cash +800. *'Crash Site': This is very similar to the Submarine Alliance mission: Same as the Broken 2/4 Sub, the broken Heli-Pilot is at the middle. Paths go towards the Heli-Pilot in 2 paths. Either Defend the Heli-Pilot or Repair it to use as a free tower. Repairing costs $1000, so you can pretty much get it 1st Round. The highest bloon rank is ceramic. *'Dragon Slayer': This track has the properties of Switch- Bloons go in one of four different directions from the center each round. This 16 round challenge has bloons starting from blue that changes by one rank up every 4 rounds. It will eventually go to pinks. No camo or regen bloons appear. It is exclusive to the iOS only Chinese New Years update. It is possible to complete this with only one tower. *'Notes': All Special Tiles except for the Bloonchipper has an ability to repair/rescue the tower needed. You'll still need the required amount of money to do it though. If you do it in Engineer Rescue, it frees the furtherest Engineer from the Exit to the closest. The Engineer Rescue and Crash Site tiles lets you place the towers for free and buy every upgrade useable for that Special Tile only. From that point on, you must research the upgrades to use them again. Finishing them unlocks the tower associated with the tile Along with the Upgrade Building and Special Buildings too. Completing Dragon Slayer, however will give the player a red dragon that flies over the city. List of all levels in Bloonprint Hideout Round 1: 100 Red (RBE: 100) Round 2 and 3: 100 Blue (RBE: 200) Round 4 and 5: 100 Green (RBE: 300) Round 6 and 7: 100 Yellow (RBE: 400) Round 8 and 9: 100 Pink (RBE: 500) Round 10: 25 Black, 25 White (RBE: 550) Round 11: 30 Zebra (RBE: 690) Round 12: 20 Rainbow (RBE: 940) Round 13: 8 Ceramic (RBE: 832) Round 14: 1 MOAB (RBE: 554) Gallery File:Wattle Trees Final Level.png|The Final Wave on a Wattle Trees Special Mission Screen_Shot_2014-09-26_at_7.05.11_PM.png|Warning message for Consecrated Ground File:Sandstorm.png|The Sandstorm icon Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:BMC Special Missions